


You Are My Sunshine

by Michael_Demos



Category: Trolls (2016)
Genre: Angst, Mention of Canonical Character Death, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:42:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24617017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michael_Demos/pseuds/Michael_Demos
Summary: Branch sings to his grandma after the movie.
Relationships: Branch & Grandma Rosiepuff
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	You Are My Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> Before we begin, I need to say this. I recently lost my own Nana. Everyone thought it was COVID, so they didn’t treat her for what it really was until it was too late.  
> When I was younger, “You Are My Sunshine“ was our song. Our lullaby. So. I know how Branch feels, and felt like I had to write this.

_ “I’m soakin’ it all up/I got me a full cup/and there ain’t nothing gonna spill it, nothin’ gonna kill it/wavin’ those worries goodbye _

_ Feelin’ them good vibes/oh, I’m feelin’ them good vibes, yeah!!” _

The trolls finished the song, and among the shouts of glee and celebratory dancing, nobody noticed the blue troll slip away from the crowd.

Branch  _ would  _ have been feeling those good vibes, had it not been the anniversary of his grandmother’s… of the day his grandma had...

Yeah. That.

He made sure nobody followed him, swinging through the trees to a small, secluded clearing deep in the forest. There, he found a metal tower that rose high above the trees. It was an old fire tower that had been one of his grandma’s favorite places, before.

Climbing the tower, he stared up at the sky. “Grandma… I miss you,” he whispered, wiping roughly at the tears that threatened to escape. “I miss you so much, especially right now, because I know you would have liked to see the trolls and Bergens living in peace.” He sighed, looking down at the flowerpot he’d brought. It held a violet, and he carefully replaced the wilted one on the railing.

“You never met Poppy,” he continued, “but I know if you had you’d have loved her just as much as I do. She’s the Queen now, did you know that?” He gave a sad chuckle. “I guess not. Anyway, I’m doing okay now. Kinda. Life has its ups and downs, like usual, but Poppy’s helping me see more ups and less downs.”

He sighed again. “You always loved my singing. So… now that I’m not gray anymore… I wanted to sing you a song.”

Branch turned around, sliding down the railing into a sitting position.  _ “...you are my sunshine, my only sunshine/you make me happy when skies are grey/you’ll never know, dear, how much I love you/please don't take my sunshine away _

_ The other night, dear, as I lay sleeping/I dreamed I held you in my arms/when I awoke, dear, I was mistaken/so I hung my head and cried _

_ You are my sunshine, my only sunshine/you make me happy when skies are grey/you’ll never know, dear, how much I love you/please don't take my sunshine away.” _

As the tears fell, the blue troll buried his head in his arms, tugging his knees to his chest, and sang the last part.

_ “You are my sunshine, my only sunshine/you make me happy when skies are grey/you’ll never know, dear, how much I love you/please don't take my sunshine away.” _

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for dumping all that on you.


End file.
